Elevator
by sydneybell24
Summary: For terra hotaru. AkuRenoRoku. When Reno insists on a shopping trip with his brother, things get interesting. Especially when the elevator breaks down. Lemon, threesome.


Yes my friends, I _finally _got this done. I've literally been working on it for the whole time it's been out. I'm so so so so SO **SO **sorry to terra hotaru, who this was for. I really hope it's better than the other one, and I REALLY took a long time to perfect this. I wrote six different versions of this, and I'd really like to thank my FUCKING AMAZING BETA for betaing each and every one of them, and for putting up with my indecisiveness. Thank you, Natalie. Anyway, this is for you terra hotaru! :D

**Disclaimer: I actually just learned that I inherited both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, so this should be a 'claimer'.**

**Not.**

* * *

It was a long day, and Roxas definitely thought that he deserved some down time. He had gone shopping with Axel, his boyfriend, as well as Axel's older brother, Reno. Roxas had been hesitant from the start about going shopping with the two, they were all too good at arguing.

The last time that Roxas went shopping with the redheads a year ago they both found the same shirt and decided to argue over it for 20 minutes before Axel decided to punch Reno. The three were taken to the security station and had to sit until Sora and Riku could come pick them up. Ever since that day, Roxas wouldn't go shopping with them.

This time though, Axel promised that it would be different, that they would get along and not start a fight in the middle of Abercrombie and Fitch. The blonde hesitantly agreed to go, and after four hours of arguments and name calling, the three were getting on the elevator to the sweet haven that Roxas called home.

"That blue shirt would look a lot better on me than it would you, Reno," Axel huffed as he pressed the button for the ground floor.

Reno did the most mature thing he could think of: he stuck his tongue out at his baby brother. "Finders keepers, losers weepers."

Axel was about to snarl something back when the elevator lurched and the lights flickered out. "Is… is the elevator stopping?" Roxas whimpered.

Reno pressed the door open button, but nothing happened. "Yeah. We're stuck in here." Reno didn't seem scared at all, just bored with the whole situation.

"We're _stuck_? No, no, no, _no! _I _cannot_ get stuck in an elevator, not with you two!" Roxas wailed before dropping onto his butt, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

"Aww, Roxie, don't worry. They're probably going to get us out of here in a few minutes. There's nothing to be afraid of." Axel kissed the blonde on the temple before sitting down next to him.

"Unless the elevator completely falls down at back breaking speeds and we all die, or if we run out of air, or if we starve because they don't know we're here, or if we go cannibalistic because-"

"Reno, shut the fuck up," Axel snarled at the elder redhead.

Reno put his hands up. "Sorry, sorry, just saying. Those things could happen you know."

Roxas groaned and began to bang his head against the elevator doors. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna-"

Axel laid Roxas' head in his lap, "Hey, why don't you try to sleep? I'll wake you up when they're going to let us out." Axel ran his long fingers through Roxas' blonde locks.

"Okay…" Roxas shut his eyes, feeling more tired than he realized. Soon enough he was dozing.

**Break**

A warm wet cavern engulfed Roxas' cock, causing him to groan lightly. He reached down, eyes still closed, and tangled his hands in the giver's hair. "Ahh…"

"Mmm…" It sounded like Axel, maybe the tone was off a little, but it definitely sounded like Axel. "You taste good, Roxas."

Wait a second… that wasn't Axel.

Roxas opened his eyes and saw red, spiky hair. This person sure looked like Axel, only he wasn't. He had blue-green eyes and different markings on his face. It was…

"Renoooo," Roxas moaned, the moan rather horny sounding.

Reno winked one of his blue-green orbs. "Why only settle for one of us…"

"When you can have both?" Suddenly Axel was there, holding the blonde against his chest, toying with his nipples seductively.

"Axel… Reno…"

**Break**

"Axel… Reno…"

The redheads looked over to the snoozing blonde as he squirmed on the floor. His face was flushed and he had a horny looking smile across his lips. "Ahh…"

Axel and Reno looked at each other, grinning slyly. Reno traced his palm down Roxas' stomach, stopping at the growing hardness in his pants. He bucked into the touch, groaning in his sleep.

Axel leaned down to the sleeping blonde. "Roxas, wake up."

The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden interruption from his wet dream. He looked down at the redhead above him and then down at the redhead massaging the bulge. "Axel?"

"You know, Roxas. You're pretty vocal. And if that's only in dreams, I can't wait to hear what you'll sound like fully conscious."

Roxas, who was unconsciously humping Reno's hand, threw his head back a little. "Ah… Axel, is… is this okay?"

"Trust me Roxas, this is more than okay." With that, Axel was kissing Roxas' neck, sucking and nipping it lightly.

"Ohh…"

"Roxas, you're going to feel so good when we're done with you." Reno unzipped Roxas' jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers, and getting right back to massaging the length.

Axel peeled of Roxas' shirt, then his own quickly after. He began trailing kisses down his chest, kissing each nipple as if in appreciation then dipping his tongue into his navel.

"Axel…" Roxas moaned, his fingers sliding through the red spikes.

"Hey, Roxas?" Roxas looked down Reno, who was running his fingertips over his full balls. "Has Axel ever licked you down here?" He rubbed his finger over Roxas' entrance.

Roxas shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, it was too much, he was really getting ravished by the brothers. "Um… yeah, on my birthday a couple weeks ago and-"

"Ah, was that when you used my fun little toys in this dirty little hole?" Reno asked, circling the hole.

"Uhn… yeah, and he did it a few other times," Roxas said, a pretty blush on his face.

"Well, trust me, Axel can't do this like me."

Before Roxas even had time to reply, Reno gently circled the pucker with his tongue, delving about a centimeter inside of the hot cavern. "O-ohh! AAH!"

All that existed was pleasure now. Axel's tongue was back up to his nipples while Reno's was working down at his sac and anus. "G-guys… oohh…"

"Roxy, you look so cute," Axel cooed, licking Roxas' collarbone.

"Sh-shut up!" Roxas snapped, his face darkening.

"Aww!" Reno crooned from the crease of Roxas' backside, sending delicious vibrations up and down his spine.

Axel moved down once more and began lapping at the head of the blonde's erection. He grazed his teeth over the tip and Roxas' body straightened. He was on the edge of release.

After a particularly hard lick to his balls, Roxas bucked and released all over himself; Axel had moved out of the line of fire.

Reno pulled away from Roxas and lightly slapped his brother's behind. "Come on, Axel. Move that pretty little butt so I can give you my fingers a little bit, okay?"

"Huh?"

Reno raised an eyebrow. "You've never been fingered?" Axel shook his head and Reno put a hand over his heart. "Well, little brother! I'm so glad I'll be here to experience it! Now, hands and knees, yo."

Axel grumbled something and he got into the position his brother told him to get in. "Hey, Foxy." Reno looked over to the blonde.

Roxas was still out of it. "Yeah?"

"Try to get it up again, we're not done here."

Roxas closed his eyes and nodded, putting his hand on his own hardness and stroking it at a leisurely pace.

Reno pulled his brother's pants and boxers down and smiled. "We have the same ass!" he exclaimed happily, giving it a slap.

Axel turned around and stared at Reno. The latter of the two cleared his throat. "Lower yourself to your elbows, Axel."

Axel smirked and did as he was told. He was about to ask his brother whether or not it would hurt, but a finger slowly outlining his anus stopped him. It was odd, he almost wanted to move back into the touch, feeling as if it weren't enough, but when the finger began to rub over it, he sighed and laid his forehead on the floor.

Axel had never had his back door played with that much, so this was completely unfamiliar, but _so_ good. "R-Reno, are you going to- EEP!"

Reno pushed an inch of his spit lubricated finger in the hole, smiling at his reaction. "Yeah, it's weird at first, huh?"

Axel nodded, keeping his head against the floor and breathing in deeply.

Reno began to move it around, thrusting slowly in and out of the hot cavern. Just as Axel began to get used to it, he added another.

Axel became rigid, letting out a groan of discomfort. Roxas, who had been watching this whole scene unfold, crawled over to his lover and ran a hand through his hair. "You okay?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah, it's just weird, is all."

Reno pushed the two fingers in all the way at an angle and Axel cried out loudly, clenching his teeth. Precum dripped from his cock slowly and Roxas marveled at the sight.

His redheaded lover was finally getting his virgin hole stretched out and it was completely arousing. Axel was starting to move back against the long fingers that were so much like his. "Oh… Oh, ohh… G-god."

Now the precum was coming out like a river, completely drenching the carpet of the elevator. Reno added a third finger and pushed deep, pressing on the spot that would make Axel see stars.

Axel wailed and sobbed out pleas to Reno to go deeper and harder and let him come. Roxas was shocked to see two tears of complete and utter pleasure leak out of his tightly shut eyes.

"Wow, Reno. He's never been like this," Roxas observed, staring at the penis that was leaking heavily.

"It's amazing what I can do sometimes, huh?" Reno winked at the blonde. Keeping his fingers in, he tapped Axel's hip, "Hey, kiddo, why don't you flip onto your back, I'm sure Roxas wants a better look at you."

Axel, who was still moaning and crying out, managed to roll onto his back and clutch at the floor. Roxas almost came undone just from the sight of Axel. The redhead's legs were spread lewdly and he was slightly lifting his hips off the floor. His eyes, when they were actually open, were darkened with lust and were looking down at his brother.

"Aah, nothing compares to a good fingering, huh Axel?" Reno pushed his fingers against his prostate and this time didn't let up. He kept massaging the gland causing more tears to slip from Axel's green eyes and more pleasured sobs to fall from his mouth.

"Reno, I need to come… Ohh… Renoooo…"

"Alright, Ax. Let's just see if you can come by prostate stimulation, alone. It's great, trust me." Reno kept pushing on the bundle of nerves. He put a hand down behind Axel's balls and pushed on the spot there, stimulating Axel's prostate from another spot.

"Oh! OH! I'm com~_MING!!! _AAH!!!" Axel arched and spurted over and over onto his stomach and chest, screaming the whole time.

He finally fell back to the floor, trying to breathe again after the intense orgasm.

Roxas' eyes looked ready to pop out of his head and he leaned down and kissed Axel hungrily. "That was amazing," he said once he pulled away, licking away one of the tears still rolling down Axel's face.

"Thanks," Axel whispered, smiling softly at his lover. He groaned as Reno pushed against his prostate once again. "Aah… Reno, what are you doing?"

"Well, since I've been nice enough to get you guys to have amazing orgasms, I figure I get to pick what we do for our finale." Axel gulped. "I'm gonna fuck blondie over here, and he's going to blow you while I do."

"Reno, I really don't think I can come again."

"Nonsense!" Reno rubbed the gland again and Axel bucked his hips, his penis becoming hard again.

"Alright, Roxas, c'mere."

Roxas slowly crawled over to Reno while Axel moved and leaned against the wall.

"You wanna come now while I give you a fingering, or do you just want to stretch and go?" Reno asked with a wink.

After agreeing on the latter, Roxas laid down on his back and shut his eyes as long, methodical fingers stretched out his hole. Reno stretched him quickly, grazing over the prostate two or three times.

"Alright, same position as Axel, and give him a good time, would ya?"

Roxas moved to Axel and kissed the head of his erection softly. "You ready?" he asked.

"I'd like to think so."

Reno slowly thrust into the blonde, fully sheathing himself in the tightness while Roxas lowered his mouth on Axel.

Reno began a slow fuck, trying to get his hips angled just right so that he could get Roxas' prostate once they began to speed up.

Roxas went down further until his nose was buried in red pubic hair. He rose back up and began to suck on the head, dipping his tongue into the slit and wiggling it teasingly. "Ohh… R-Roxas…"

Reno thrusted hard into Roxas and the blonde moaned, sending vibrations down the cock inside of his mouth.

Reno began to thrust fast and hard, Roxas' hot velvet walls hugging him the whole time. Roxas tried to concentrate on slurping Axel's cock, but the thrusting was too much.

He tried to stop it, but he came hard, crying out around Axel's hard length. Thankfully, the feeling of Roxas screaming around Axel's cock caused the redhead to come as well.

Reno was the last to reach his peak, and when he did, he hollered as if he was getting stabbed.

The three collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard as they tried to regain their bearings.

**Break**

"Ah, this elevator is working," Zack Fair said with a smile, his hand linked with his silver haired lover, Sephiroth's, hand.

"That's odd, all the others stopped working for a bit."

"Yeah, let's hope we don't get stuck," Zack said as he pressed the button to the elevator.

His eyes widened at the sight he saw. "_**ROXAS?!?**_"

"ZACK!" Roxas screamed, grabbing his shirt to try to cover up his cum covered chest from his cousin.

"Reno?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"…Sephiroth…" Reno said with a blush.

"Axel!" Axel said cheerfully, raising his arms in the air.

"I can't believe you Roxas!" Zack said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, Zack, it was just one of those things where-"

"**You didn't invite **_**me!**_"

Everybody stared at the raven haired man, who was pouting cutely.

"Ahaha, Zack, I'm sure I could arrange something with you boyfriend. As long as I get to work some magic on that perfect ass of yours. Damn do I miss communal showers."

Everybody was now staring at Reno, who was smirking at Zack.

Sephiroth growled territorially, and pushed Zack behind him. "Mine."

Reno winked. "I don't blame you for wanting him all to yourself. You've got yourself one fine-"

Sephiroth reached in and pressed the 'door close' button and walked away, Zack getting dragged away with him.

Axel and Roxas stared at Reno, who shrugged. "What? He _does _have the perfect ass."

Axel and Roxas both looked through the doors, which were closing slowly, to get a look at the raven haired man's ass. "Damn," they both said at the same time.

* * *

I luff Zack's ass. XD Please read and review. I'm starting to doubt my writing abilities. D:

Thanks for reading! *kisses and hugs!*


End file.
